No No No!
by BubbleG
Summary: "Yaa! Jungkookie! Tunggu akuu!" / "Kau mau tahu hmm, apa yang noona noona itu lakukan padamu... Jika aku tak menyelamatkan dirimu barusan?"/"Hell! Aku tahu semua taktik busukmu, Kim Seok Jin!"/ BTS FANFICTION slight:exobapblockb/ Chap. 3-END! / RnR Please :)
1. Chapter 1

"_Yaa! J-jungkookiee.. hoshh.. hoshh... tungguu!" _

_Aku memutar bola mataku bosan untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagai angin lalu kuacuhkan saja teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga itu. Bukannya berhenti aku semakin mempercepat gerak langkahku. Hufh, entah ada badai apa yang melintas di otakku aku ingin cepat sampai kedalam kelasku yang nyaman dan damai meskipun aku harus mendengarkan celotehan panjang lebar kali tinggi dari Jung-seongsaenim, namun setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang aku mendengarkan teriakkan teriakkan cempreng dari makhluk aneh di belakangku ini. _

"_Kubilang berhenti Jungkookiee!" Dan aku dapat merasakan sebuah tarikan kecil dari pundakku dan membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku mendengus nafas kesal seraya membalikkan punggungku menghadap dirinya. Dan iris hitamku dapat menangkap seorang pemuda berambut caramel tengah mencengkram pundakku dengan tangannya yang sudah bergetar itu. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang memang tak teratur itu. Dapat kulihat wajah yang cantik itu nampak semakin indah berkat rona kemerahan yang kini nampak jelas dipipinya. Well, pasti dia sudah susah payah mengejarku. Pipinya sampai memerah begitu, ckck. _

"_Apa mau-mu, hmm V-hyung?" akhirnya aku angkat bicara, pemuda yang statusnya lebih tua dariku dua tahun ini mulai menarik ujung bibirnya kesal. Ck, Kim Taehyung, berhentilah membuat wajah menggemaskan itu!_

"_Yakk! Aku ini hyungmu, Jungkookie! Bersikap manislah sedikit! Bukannya kau mau menunjukkan sekolahku yang baru eoh?!" omelnya seraya mendengus kesal. Aku hanya bergumam ria seraya membalikkan tubuhku lagi, kembali berjalan, menghiraukan namja manis tadi, dan membuatnya kembali meneriakkan namaku dengan suaranya yang bisa dibilang cempreng itu. _

_Well, kalian bisa lihat, itulah kehidupanku. Well yah, kehidupanku bersama si makhluk aneh ini. Hmm, mungkin aku harus memberitahu kalian beberapa hal mengenai kim taehyung yang satu ini. _

_KIM TAEHYUNG. Yah itulah nama bocah—ehem, sepertinya istilah 'bocah' ini tidak pantas jika aku yang mengucapkannya. Well, aku memang dua tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung ini. Walau begitu, aku masih bisa bersikap dewasa, menanggapi sesuatu dengan tenang, bahkan aku menyukai hal hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia dewasa. Sedangkan dia? Hell no. dia sangat kekanakan, yah sikapnya menyerupai bocah ingusan yang masih duduk di bangku taman kanak kanak._

_Dan kenalkan, aku KIM JUNGKOOK. Yah marga kita memang sama karena kita bersaudara, akan tetapi... Well... Kita sangat berbeda. SANGAT! Biar kutegaskan lagi S-A-N-G-A-T! _

"_Sekolahmu yang baru itu sama dengan sekolahku juga V-hyung, jadi diam saja dan ikuti aku," jawabku singkat karena lelah mendengarnya yang terus meneriakkan namaku. Dan dapat kurasakan dia sudah membungkam mulutnya. Yah semua itu terbukti dengan sudah tak terdengar lagi suara cempreng yang mengganggu pendengaranku sedari tadi. Ah ne, Aku dan keluargaku lebih sering memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan-V. Semua itu atas usul Taehyung sendiri, katanya supaya lebih mudah mengingat namanya. _

"_Ohh begituu, kalau gituu kita berangkat bersama yaa kookie~" gumamnya singkat seraya mengikuti—dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku,dan memeluk lengan kananku dengan riang. Layaknya bocah ingusan yang suka bertenger di tangan ibu-nya. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Hufhh, hyung-ku ini memang kekanak kanakan! Dan sama sekali tak ada dewasanya. _

_Tapi sejujurnya, ehem—hyungku ini... memang sangat manis, dan menggemaskan. Entah kenapa, sentuhan yang dia berikan padaku membuat jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan itulah salah satu alasanku—untuk bersikap dingin padanya. Supaya dia tak menyentuhku—dan membuat jantung ini berdegup dengan irama yang—benar benar tak kumengerti itu._

"_Aish lepaskan!" ucapku ketus seraya menarik lengan kananku. Dan membuat makhluk aneh nan imut dan manis itu kembali mendengus kesal. _

"_Jungkookiee, kenapa kau dingin sekali eoh? Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa iba padanya. But, it's not works to me! Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dan mencari objek pandang lain ketimbang aku menatap wajahnya... yang sejujurnya memang benar benar menggemaskan dan perlu dikasihani. Well, namun bukan kim jungkook jika dia mudah tergoda dengan makhluk menggemaskan sejenis ini._

"_Ani, V-hyung aku tidak marah" jawabku akhirnya supaya permasalahan ini cepat selesai, yah tahulah jika tidak ada yang mengalah permasalahan ini malah semakin rumit, "Kalau hyung menggandeng jungkook seperti itu, Jungkook jadi sulit bergerak" jelasku seraya berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan si pemilik surai caramel dihadapanku. _

_Makhluk berambut caramel nan menggemaskan itu mengangguk imut seraya bergumam gumam kecil. Well, saat ini dia sibuk meruntuki dirinya sendiri seranya menepuk nepuk pipinya seperti anak kecil. See? dia benar benar bocah bukan? _

**Nonono! **

**.  
CAST : (JEON) KIM JUNGKOOK  
KIM TAEHYUNG → V  
OTHER BTS MEMBER^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BTS FANFICTION**

**Rate T? Bisa aja berubah sesuai keinginan/? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT^O^)/  
CHAAA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uwaa... Jungkookie! Siapa itu?!"

Dan benar apa dugaanku. Kali ini CS-Highschool mendapat pusat perhatian baru. Well, siapa lagi jika bukan bocah—ekhem maksudku makhluk aneh disebelahku ini. Lihat saja kali ini aku benar benar tak punya peluang menuju kekelas. Bagaimana tidak? Jika seluruh siswa CS-Highschool ini terus mengerebungi kami seperti permen yang dikerubungi ribuan semut.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan kembali. Yah yah, sepertinya kehidupanku disekolah akan berubah juga berkat makhluk aneh ini, ya terimakasih banyak kim taehyung-.-

"H-hai.. Aku K-kim taehyung," ucapnya malu malu seraya bersembunyi dibalik punggungku. Detik berikutnya semua orang yang ada disitu serempak bergumam 'manisnyaa' seraya berteriak teriak tidak jelas. Ah ya tidak semua. ya ya! Minus aku tepatnya. Dan kulihat dari setiap manik kalangan yeoja maupun namja terlihat sama saja. Mereka benar benar menginginkan makhluk aneh yang kali ini bersembunyi dibelakang punggungku itu. Ukhh.. apa menariknya sih!

"Ck, Jungkook, Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kita kalau kau punya saudara semanis ini heh?" sahut pria berkulit putih—yang ber-tagname 'Suga' seraya menepuk pundakku keras, dan sukses membuatku meringis kesakitan. Well well, kakak kelasku yang satu ini adalah seorang ketua klub basket. Memang tinggi badannya tidak terlalu tinggi tinggi amat, namun kemampuan bermainnya memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Pantas saja dia begitu bertenaga

"H-hei, jangan lakukan itu pada jungkookie, kau akan menyakitinya" ucap bocah ingusan—ehem ini dengan pedenya memeluk tubuhku erat dan sukses Membuatku bersweatdrop ria. Bagaimana tidak? Berani sekali dia memelukku didepan umum. Dan menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang kakak yang sedang melindungi adik kecilnya. Hei hei aku bukan bocah yang harus dilindungi seperti itu tahu!

Semua tertegun melihat tingkah V yang begitu kekanakkan itu. Terutama Suga, ekspresinya bahkan sudah seperti (OAO)... yah seperti itu. Lucu sekali si ketua klub basket hari ini-.-

"Ahahaha, taehyungie... kau menggemaskan sekali sihh.." tawa Suga sudah mulai menggelegar kencang, membuat yang lain sweatdrop mendengarnya. Namun itu tak berujung lama ketika tangan putihnya mulai bergerak untuk mengacak helaian caramel milik kakakku yang satu ini. Semua mendelik kearahnya. Terutama aku.

"Hentikan!" ucapku seraya menepis tangannya dari helaian caramel milik Taehyung—kakakku. "kau akan membuat rambutnya berantakkan!"

Hei hei! Kau dengar barusan? Ehh?! Bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkan hal itu ehh! Aku benar benar tidak menyangka kalimat laknat—_coret _barusan akan meluncur dengan lancarnya dari bibirku. Hei hei sejak kapan aku jadi peduli dengan bocah ingusan ini! Terutama berurusan dengan helaian caramel miliknya. Argghh! Reflek-ku memang tidak bagus. Sangat tidak bagus!

"Hm? Yaa.. benar kata jungkook, kkk~ rambutmu bisa bisa berantakkan nanti. maafkan aku Taehyung,"ucapnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. Sedangkan taehyung? Dia hanya mengerjab ngerjabkan kedua matanya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Membuat semua insan yang berada di sana sontak berteriak 'Imutnyaaa' atau 'Manisnyaa' dan sempat aku mendengar ada yang berteriak 'Oh, lihat! dia menggemaskan sekalii' dan lain sebagainya yang hanya ditanggapi taehyung dengan senyuman 'Oh begitu.. aku masih tidak mengerti'-khas miliknya.

"HEI HEI! KEMBALI KE-KELAS! BEL SUDAH BERBUNYI SEJAK 2 MENIT LALU!" suara boritone berat dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu sukses membuat kami terlonjak kaget. Terutama Taehyung yang sudah mencengkram bahuku dengan kuat sejak mendengar suara 'mengerikan' tadi. Dan tanpa babibu lagi semua orang segera berlarian menuju kelasnya masing masing. Yah, mungkin yang kali ini minus kami berdua.

"Hei kau yang disana—cepat masuk kelas atau—OH!" ucapan lelaki berlesung pipit itu langsung terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan indah yang saat ini tepat berada di sebelahku. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung? Dan dapat kulihat dari manik matanya, dia nampak mengagumi si pemilik surai caramel ini. Oh god, here we go again.

"atau?" lanjutku seraya memutar bolamataku bosan. Dan lelaki bersuara besar—yang bernotabane sebagai ketua—ralat wakil ketu OSIS itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau murid baru itu ya?" ucap si wakil ketua OSIS tanpa mengindahkan perkataanku barusan. "P-Perkenalkan, A-aku Kim N-namjoon, wakil ketua OSIS." dan well, kalian dapat mendengar ada sedikit nada gugup dari perkataannya. Ckck, tak kusangka makhluk aneh ini memberikan perubahan banyak pada sekolah ini. Lihat saja, Kim namjoon ini. Dia terkenal sangat galak dan tegas—tapi sekarang... dia tampaknya sudah luluh dengan pesona seorang Kim Taehyung. "M-mau kuantar ke ruang guru?"

"Ungg? Ah anii, tidak usah repot repot namjoon-sshi," ucap taehyung seraya menarik senyumannya yang bisa dibilang manis itu. "Biarlah adikku ini yang mengurusku,"

Hell... apa yang dia ucapkan barusan heh?! Mengurusnya? Enak saja! Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku di kelas sekarang dan tidur, atau bergurau dengan teman temanku. Ketimbang aku harus mengurusi bocah ingusan ini!

"Ah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Jungkook, urusi kakakmu dengan baik, Arraseo? Baiklah, Jja!" ujar namjoon seraya melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya saat itu—menuju kelasnya. Yah kelas 2-A. Kau tahu? Disini kelas A adalah kelas yang penghuninya orang orang 'berkualitas'-tak lain hanya orang cerdas dan jeniuslah yang menduduki kelas aku adalah salah satu anak kelas A. lebih tepatnya 1-A.

"kau ini merepotkan sekali, hyung" komentarku seraya melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan dirinya. Dapat kudengar dia kembali meneriakki namaku seraya berlari mengikutiku. Hufhh, Dasar bocah!

_Kira kira... seperti apa kehidupanku jika bocah aneh ini menetap di sekolaku? Ahh.. aku tak bisa membayangkannya_

Nonono!

[NORMAL _POV]

"Permisi," Seorang pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka pintu raksasa dihadapannya dengan malas. Yah, sebut saja pemuda bersurai hitam itu 'Kim Jungkook'. Yah, seperti yang tertera di tagname-miliknya. Tagname berwarna emas. Well, tak lain jika tagname itu berwarna emas, maka dia sudah dicap anak kelas A. Well, salah satu dari 45 manusia ber-ras arya di sekolah ini.

CS-Highschool, sekolah terbaik di kota ini. Sekolah yang perkelasnya terdiri dari kelas A B dan C. kelas A disini sudah dianggap sebagai 'ras arya' yang lebih berkuasa ketimbang kelas kelas lainnya. Well, tak lain karena anak anaknya yang berkelas dan berkualitas itu. Sedangkan kelas B adalah kelas yang berbakat dalam bidang praktik keilmuan, menemukan beberapa percobaan, dan lain sebagainya. Namun tetap saja tak sesempurna kelas A. Sedangkan kelas C? Kelas C adalah kelas yang berisi murid murid yang hanya pandai dalam olah raga dan seni saja. Tidak terlalu condong kearah bidang pendidikan.

"Aku membawa si murid baru ini," ucapnya singkat seraya menunjuk pemuda berporos manis yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut caramel itu hanya menarik senyuman manisnya—membuat semua guru yang melihatnya luluh dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Taehyung imnida.." ucap pemuda berambut caramel itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya. Dan lihat, para guru wanita tengah berteriak teriak kegirangan dengan kehadiran makhluk manis yang nantinya akan menjadi 'siswa didiknya' itu.

"Ah sini, silahkan masuk Taehyung-ah.." sahut salah seorang dari guru itu. Guru dengan poros tampan dengan tagname 'Ahn Jaehyo' di seragamnya. Well, walaupun guru yang satu ini terlihat tampan, namun dia sangat playboy dan mesum. Membuat Jungkook—yang sudah mengetahuinya hanya mendelik kearah guru biology itu dan memberi death glare manis yang sudah biasa ia berikan padanya ketika guru mesum itu menggodai teman teman wanitanya.

"Hahaha, tenang tenang Jungkook-ah.. aku tak bermaksud apa apa," ucap Jaehyo seraya terkekeh geli melihat salah satu siswa didiknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Jungkook lagi lagi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Jaehyo beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri mereka. "Jadi ini, murid barunya hmm?"

dengan sangat beraninya guru ini mengangkat dagu taehyung dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik Taehyung. Memperhatikan setiap inci dari bentuk wajahnya yang memang diakuinya sangat cantik dari wanita wanita yang pernah ditemuinya. Dan, Uh oh! Lihat perubahan wajah dari Kim jungkook. Sepertinya dia geram melihat guru mesum ini banyak menyentuh Kakak-NYA tanpa seijin-NYA (dengan penekanan di kata -NYA). Segera saja jungkook menepis tangan Jaehyo dari dagu Taehyung.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang sembrono disini, Seongsaenim" desis Jungkook seraya menarik senyumannya. Yah senyuman si anak jenius kelas 1.

"Hahaha, aniyo Jungkook-ah, aku hanya baru menyadari betapa cantiknya saudaramu itu," ucapnya seraya menarik seringaian mesumnya. Dan sukses membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal. Sementara Taehyung? Ia masih dalam senyuman 'Oh aku tidak mengerti'-miliknya. Yah dia benar benar tidak mengerti, kenapa setiap orang berperilaku aneh setelah melihat dirinya? Apakah ada yang aneh pada dirinya hari ini? Yaya, hanya Kim Taehyung yang belum menyedarinya saudara saudara...

"Permisi seongsaenim," ucap seorang pemuda berporos tampan yang tiba tiba masuk membawa tumpukan tumpukan kertas yang sangat banyak itu. Membuat Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya melihatnya. Dalam benaknya ia sibuk berfikir, apa dia tidak meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membawa tumpukan kertas sebanyak itu?

"E-eeh, biar kubantu" ucap Taehyung tiba tiba dan mengambil beberapa tumpukan kertas dari tangan pemuda berambut eboni itu. Sedangkan yang dibantu hanya tersenyum hangat kearahnya—ya, dia tak berlebihan seperti yang lain, karena dia sudah melihatnya didepan gerbang sekolah tadi pagi.

Sedangkan Jungkook? Bukannya ikut tersenyum dia hanya mendelik kearah pemuda pemilik helaian eboni itu. Ya, dia memang tak suka dengan namja yang satu itu. Yang tak lain dia adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini.

"Ahh terimakasih..." ucapannya terhenti sesaat, berusaha mengingat nama namja manis dihadapannya, "Taehyung-ah..."

Taehyung lagi lagi hanya menunjukkan senyum manis kekanak kanakkan miliknya, "Yaa, dengan senang hati,"

Jaehyo hanya bertepuk tangan menikmati tontonan 'manis' dari pasangan ketua OSIS dan murid baru dihadapannya. Dan sukses Jungkook kembali mendelik kearah guru mesum itu. Entah walaupun Jungkook sering kesal sekali dengan kakaknya, namun ia tak ingin siapapun dekat dengan kakak tercintanya itu. Well, kepribadian yang aneh bukan?

"Yaa—Jungkook-ah! Jangan melihatku seperti itu, ahahaha... kau ini overprotektif sekali eoh?" ucap Jaehyo seraya mengacak acak rambut Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mendengus kesal seraya menepis tangan guru mesum itu dari rambutnya.

"menyingkir dari rambutku," desisnya seraya melempar deathglare mematikannya. Dan membuat guru mesum itu meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ahh.. ya, Kenalkan, Aku Kim Seok Jin, taehyung-ah. Ketua OSIS. Biar aku yang bawa kau berkeliling dan menunjukkan kelasmu. Jungkook harus kembali kekelasnya, seorang king kelas 1-A tidak boleh beranjak dari kelasnya kecuali dengan izin guru, benar bukan Jungkook ah?" tanya pemuda tampan yang diketahui namanya adalah Jin itu dengan senyuman hangat yang masih saja melekat di bibir tebalnya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yah, benar. Peraturan A-11. Arraseo" ujar Jungkook dingin dan menatap kakaknya yang manis untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia beranjak menuju kelasnya. "Jangan merepotkan Jin-hyung, ne hyung? Aku kekelas, bye!"

setelah menyampaikan pesan singkat itu ia segera membalikkan punggungnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan guru. Yah, inilah yang ia cari sedari tadi. Terpisah sementara dari kakaknya yang berisik dan super kekanakkan itu. Namun, terbesit dalam hatinya keinginan untuk tak meninggalkan kakaknya. Namun dengan cepat ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menepis jauh jauh keinginannnya itu.

_'apa-apaan ini... kenapa aku jadi begini?!'_

-Nonono-

"Hei Jungkookie," sahut seorang namja tampan dengan rambut hitam seraya memukul pelan bahu jungkook. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapatkan sosok sahabatnya itu kini tengah menyengir tidak jelas sambil memerhatikan dirinya. Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, jika sahabatnya ini sudah cengar cengir begitu biasanya ada maunya.

"Apa maumu, Jimin?" tanya Jungkook tanpa basa basi. Jimin tertegun sejenak kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk disebelah Jungkook. Memang saat ini sedang istirahat. Jadi, jimin bisa seenaknya saja menarik kursi yang bukan miliknya itu.

"Ahaha, anii.. aku hanya bertanya.. tentang kakakmu yang manis it-," belum selesai Jimin berbicara Jungkook sudah memutar bola matanya bosan, ia memasang ekspresi : 'dia lagi.. dia lagi.. tak ada topik lain apa?!' dan membuat Jimin tak enak hati untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. "Lupakan, lupakan! Hehehe"

"Hmm..." jungkook hanya bergumam singkat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela. Melihat orang orang yang berseragam sama seperti dirinya sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri sendiri. Ada yang sibuk memakan bekalnya, ada juga yang asik bercanda, dan adapula yang bermain basket di lapangan basket seperti yang dilakukan bocah berambut caramel itu...

EKH!? Jungkook yang tersadar kalau itu adalah kakak tersayangnya segera bangkit dari duduknya. Membuat Jimin yang ada disebelahnya ikut kaget karena ulah Jungkook. Jungkook tak bergeming melihat kakaknya yang sangat manis itu tengah bermain basket dengan lihainya. Gerak geriknya yang gesit, membuat Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Jimin yang ingin tahu segera mencari cari objek pandang Jungkook..

"AIGOO! Tak kusangka kakakmu benar benar ahli bermain Basket! Kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya pada kami heh?" ucap Jimin berdecak kagum seraya menyikut lengan jungkook. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Ya, ya. Dia yang adiknya saja tidak tahu apa apa tentang Kim Taehyung ini. Yang ia tahu Kim Taehyung adalah kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakkan dan cengeng.

Dia benar benar tak tahu apa-apa. Sejak kapan kakaknya pintar bermain basket ehh?

Apakah disekolahnya yang dulu? Ya! Bisa saja begitu! Dulu Taehyung memang bersekolah di sekolah elite di Seoul, namun ia kembali lagi karena bosan berada disana. Mungkin saat di Seoul dulu Taehyung adalah salah satu pemain di tim basket sekolahnya. Ya, bisa saja begitu! Bisa saja!

"Hah, sudah sudah. Aku malas mengubrusinya," cetus Jungkook seraya kembali duduk kembali di kursinya. Jimin hanya menyerngitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Sikap Jungkook sangar aneh hari ini. Hufh, ternyata King kelas 1-A memang sedikit aneh ya...

-Nonono-

"Aahh~ Hari ini memang benar benar menyenangkan ne Jungkookie~" ucap si pemilik rambut caramel itu seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa merah di ruang tamu. Jungkook menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat tas yang bergeletakkan begitu saja—sepatu yang tidak ditaruh di tempatnya—dan jangan lupakan kaos kaki yang entah mengapa bisa ada diatas meja itu. Jungkook menghela nafas panjang seraya menaruh sepatu kakaknya itu dirak, menaruh tas keduanya diatas meja, dan menaruh kaos kaki itu di keranjang pakaian.

"Hmm..." gumam Jungkook pendek lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas—mencari minuman segar untuk menetralisir emosinya. Ya ya, Jungkook capek sekali hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh kakak kelas dan juga teman temannya selalu merebung dirinya dan menanyai berbagai hal tentang si manis berambut caramel itu. Dan itu sukses membuat jungkook frustasi. Dalam sehari kakaknya yang manis itu sudah menjadi idol sekolah. erhh—bagaimana bisa si cengeng itu menjadi bintang sekolah. Memang mustahil, tapi itulah faktanya.

"Jungkookiee~" teriakkan cempreng itu kembali terdengar. Jungkook mengerang frustasi di dalam hati. Hei hei! Coba berikan ia sebuah ruangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Pasti ruangan itu sudah hancur dibuatnya. Sudah dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang, suara teriakkan itu mengganggu pendengarannya. Dan itu benar benar membuat Jungkook geram.

"Appa dan Eomma tidak pulang hari inii, jadi kita harus jaga rumah"

Dan pemberitahuan itu sontak membuat jungkook mengembangkan senyuman—ah tidak seringaiannya. Akhirnya, setelah ini dia akan refreshing~ Yihaaa!

_'Yes, aku bisa ke club hari ini..'_ batinnya dalam hati seraya terkekeh2 tidak jelas.

Club?

Ya, si King kelas 1-A ini memang sangat suka berkunjung ke Club. Menari bersama noona noona genit yang sesekali meraba raba perutnya. Meneguk beberapa minuman yang enak di lidah. Mengerjai noona noona di ranjang lalu meninggalkannya saat setengah permainan. Well yah, Kim Jungkook. Adalah pribadi yang nakal. Inilah pribadinya yang sebenarnya. Benar benar tak disangka bukan?

"Ahh, V-hyung.." Jungkook memasang senyuman manis—ah tidak itu senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan seraya membawa secangkir susu vanilla yang menjadi minuman favorit kakanya yang satu itu. Ia duduk disebelah sang kakak. "Aku mau pergi keluar malam ini, Jadi V-hyung yang menjaga rumah, Ne?"

Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya polos seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang adik, "Kookie mau kemana ehh?"

"N-ngg.. A-anuu.. be-belajar matematika! Ya! Matematika!" ucap Jungkook seraya memasang senyumannya, berusaha membuat sang kakak mempercayainya. Sedang Taehyung? Oh tentu saja dia yang tak tahu apa apa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. Ah poor Taehyungie, kau mau saja ditipu oleh makhluk nakal yang satu ini...

"Baiklahh, belajar yang baik nee, Jungkookiee"

_dan kalian bisa lihat, saat ini jungkook, sedang menarik senyuman—ah tidak.. seringaian nakalnya._

-Nonono-

Suara dentuman musik berdentum keras mengisi seisi ruang. Gemerlap lampu disko menyinari ruangan yang gelap itu. Saat ini, Semua insan nampak sibuk meliuk liukkan tubuhnya, mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ berambut pirang itu. Ya—itu DJ yang sangat tampan dengan postur tubuhnya yang gagah—siapa lagi kalau bukan DJ Kris.

Hei siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Pria sexy yang menjadi incaran para yeoja jika melihatnya. Yah, dia adalah DJ terbaik di kota ini. Dengan permainan musiknya yang handal, dan jangan lupakan pula, wajah tampan dan tubuhnya err—sexy.

Selain kris ada lagi yang menjadi penggemar para yeoja disini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Kim Jungkook? Yah, lihat saja, kerumuanan yeoja tengah mendekatinya di lantai dansa. Sebagian para noona noona itu menggesek gesekan tubuhnya dengan tubuh jungkook. Berharap Jungkook akan bermain dengannya setelah itu. Tapi well, Jungkook sama sekali tak tertarik dengan noona noona itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau noona noona itu jarak umurnya sangat jauh dari jungkook yang usianya baru menginjak 17 tahun ini. Ada yang usianya sudah 28—29-bahkan 30+ juga —mengerikan bukan?

Setelah puas bermain di lantai dansa, ia menarik tubuhnya menuju meja bar. Dan disana ia bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut dark blue yang tengah duduk dan memainkan gelas kaca di tangannya. Jungkook menyeringai melihatnya.

"Hei, Zelo! Sering sekali kau datang kesini, heh?" Jungkook mulai membuka pembicaraan. Well yeah, Zelo—adalah salah satu sahabatnya juga. Dan guess what? Zelo adalah salah satu temannya di kelas 1-A. Kelas ras arya itu ternyata juga mempunyai dua setan didalamnya.

"Yeah, selalu." ucap Zelo seraya menyengir lebar dan meneguk minumannya. Jungkook juga mengambil minumannya dan meneguknya perlahan. Merasakan nikmat di indra perasanya yang berasal dari minuman yang diminumnya. Hahh—rasanya lega ketika sudah meminum ini. "Hei hei, lihat ada bocah mencari tenar juga disana-" ucap zelo seraya menyikut perut jungkook.

"Mana? Mana?" Jungkook berusaha mencari orang yang dimaksud Zelo. Dan ia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan piyama beruang berwarna pink yang tampak kebingungan karena begitu banyak noona noona yang menggodai dirinya. Ia memeluk boneka teddy bear besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya dengan erat. Hahaha, kasian sekali bocah itu!

"Bodoh! Masa dia datang ke club dengan piyama? Hahahaha!" tawa jungkook menggelegar begitu saja. Dia memerhatikan kembali sosok itu. yaa—yaa, pemuda berambut caramel itu sangat bodoh. Kenapa dia datang ke club dengan pi—tunggu dulu!

Hei hei... Rambut caramel itu...

V-HYUNG!

WHAT THE HELL, KENAPA DIA ADA DI SINI EOH?!

-Nonono-

"A-aah~ n-noona.. h-hentikan i-itu gelii" sahut pemuda berambut caramel itu seraya bergerak mundur menjauhi noona noona yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ya, siapa lagi selain Taehyung. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Kenapa noona noona ini menyentuh tubuhnya begitu saja? Itu sangat geli..

"ayolah anak muda, sebentar saja" kata seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian yang bisa terbilang sangat minim seraya meraba perutnya.

"A-aahh n-noona.. g-gelii~" tubuh Taehyung bergetar tak karuan. Keringat mengucur deras dari peluhnya. Dia sangat takut sekarang. Ia tak mengerti.

SRETT..

tiba tiba sepasang tangan menariknya kuat dan membawanya pergi menjauhi kumpulan noona noona genit itu. Taehyung dapat melihat tangannya ditarik oleh seorang pemuda dengan helaian hitam yang sangat di kenalinya. Ya, itu adiknya!

Sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

BRUKK!

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik kedua pergelangan tangannya dan dengan sigap mengunci pergerakan Taehyung pada tembok di belakangnya. Taehyung menatap sosok sang adik dengan takut. Kenapa adiknya ini terlihat sangat marah eoh?

"KENAPA KAU DISINI HEH?! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!" teriak jungkook tepat di telinga Taehyung dan sukses membuat Taehyung menggigil ketakutan. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Baru pertama kalinya—sang adik meneriakinya seperti ini.

"K-katamu k-kau akan b-belajar m-matematika.. t-tapi b-bukumu t-tertinggal j-jadi.."

"BODOH!" teriaknya seraya menghimpit tubuh Taehyung. Memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Taehyung semakin ketakutan dengan sikap adiknya ini. Memang sebenarnya tadi dia mau tidur, akan tetapi melihat Jungkook yang keluar tanpa membawa bukunya membuat Taehyung kasihan dan berniat mengikuti jungkook untuk memberikan buku matematikanya. Namun yang terjadi sekarang? Malah semakin membuatnya tak mengerti.

"M-maaf.." bisik Taehyung lemah nyaris tak terdengar, namun Jungkook masih bisa mendengar itu.

Sebenarnya ini bukan mengenai niat Taehyung yang begitu bodoh atau apa. Tapi ia marah karena noona noona tadi sudah menyentuh tubuh kakakNYA tanpa izin dari-NYA. Dan mengingat itu malah semakin membuat Jungkook geram.

"Kau tak tahu heh, apa yang terjadi padamu bila kau ada disini?" bisiknya perlahan tepat ditelinga Taehyung. Taehyung mengerang kecil begitu merasakan deru nafas jungkook menyapu kulit lehernya. Jungkook menyelipkan tangannya menuju piyama tipis milik Taehyung, dirabanya perut sang kakak tercintanya.

"_Kau mau tahu hmm, apa yang noona noona itu lakukan padamu... Jika aku tak menyelamatkan dirimu barusan?" _

**T B C**

**HUWAA~ FIC MACAM APA INI OAO)**

**Hehehe, enaknya lanjut dengan Rate apa? Wks~ =..= maaf ya rada mengarah gitu padahal ini Rate T'-')o (tapi kan ga ada Ncnya yak, jadi bisa dibilang ini rate T #Plak!)**

**Terinspirasi dari Lagunya Ke$ha yang Crazy Kids #kok bisa ya=...= **

**Mian kalo Aneh, Aku jarang nulis Fanfic sekarang'-' Ini Fanfic pelampiasan setelah selesai UTS/? -ngeek- **

**Lagi Ngidam Jungkook jadi seme yang nakal~ Kyaa kyaa kyaa #Digampar Jimin -.- **

**TOLONG RnR-NYA YAA~ Karena sangat berharga bagi sayaa~**

**Payy payy di next chap! #cium V(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kau mau tahu hmm, apa yang akan noona noona itu lakukan padamu... Jika aku tak menyelamatkan dirimu barusan?" _

_Taehyung—ya si bocah aneh—ah tidak maksudku bocah yang kelewat polos itu, bukannya segera melarikan diri atau berteriak atau melakukan kegiatan 'meminta tolong' lainnya, dia malah mematung dihadapan adik berbahaya miliknya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Membuat Jungkook yang melihatnya semakin geram dan kembali menghimpit tubuh sang kakak dengan tubuhnya, dan memainkan tangan nakalnya di perut sang kakak tercintanya itu. Ia menarik seringaian mengerikannya begitu sang kakak mulai bergerak tak nyaman karena ulah 'nakal'nya barusan. _

"_A-anhh~ K-kookie.. he-hentikanh.. i-itu g-gelii" ucap Taehyung dengan susah payah seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, berusaha menahan suara suara aneh yang meluncur dari bibir kissable miliknya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat, jangan lupakan pipinya yang sudah memerah itu—membuat hasrat sang adik untuk 'memainkan' kakaknya semakin liar. _

_Seringaian di bibir Jungkook semakin melebar, "Hmm? Jawab aku! Kau tidak tahu bukan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu?" tangan nakal Jungkook kembali bergerak naik menuju dada Taehyung. Kali ini Taehyung tak dapat menahan desahannya begitu merasakan tangan laknat—coret itu kembali menggerayangi dadanya. _

"_K-kookie aahh~ nnghh.. a-aku nhh t-tidak m-mengerti.." _

_SHIT! Kali ini Jungkook benar benar gemas dengan kakak-NYA yang tidak kunjung mengerti itu! Aigoo! Apa yang membuat-nya tak mengerti, heh?! Apa dia tidak pernah sekali saja menonton film Yadong?! Atau melihat animasi animasi Hentai?! Atau membaca majalah majalah Porno?! Dia saja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya sudah SANGAT menguasai banyak hal tentang itu dan—ahem... Tunggu dulu pemirsa. Sepertinya dalam kasus ini bukan si makhluk berambut caramel ini yang salah—tetapi DIA! Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan KIM JUNGKOOK yang sudah kelewat MESUM dibandingkan bocah bocah lain seusianya. Ya tuhan, betapa kejamnya dunia ini. Membiarkan bocah manis seperti dia menjadi seorang mesum yang liar, Arghhh! _

"_**Kalau begitu malam ini..."** Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Taehyung, dan tanpa ragu ia mulai mengecup leher sang kakak—menghiraukan setiap erangan erangan yang meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir sang kakak, **"akan kubuat kau mengerti, hyung," **_

_Dengan sangat beraninya bocah 17 tahun ini mulai menjilati leher Taehyung dan sesekali menghisap lehernya pelan. Memberikan sensasi sensasi 'aneh' yang 'belum pernah dirasakan oleh Taehyung sebelumnya'. Taehyung hendak memberontak, namun sayang, tenaga sang adik saat ini memang berkali kali lipat lebih kuat ketimbang dirinya. Sehingga usaha usaha 'pemberontakannya' berujung sia sia. _

_Wajah Taehyung mulai memanas—bulir bulir keringat mengucur deras dari peluhnya—membuat sang adik yang saat ini sedang 'kehilangan kontrol' semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika melihat pemandangan 'indah' yang tersaji dihadapannya itu. Taehyung yang saat itu tak bisa berbuat apa apapun hanya mengatupkan kelopak matanya pasrah seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat—berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya yang akan membuat sang adik melakukan hal yang lebih 'ekstrim' terhadap dirinya. Well, kau tahu sendiri-lah kalau Kim Taehyung ini adalah orang yang sangat sensitive, hanya dengan mengusap punggungnya saja kau bisa membuatnya mendesah menahan 'geli'. Hebat bukan? Dan inilah yang membuat Jungkook—saat ini benar benar tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. _

"_Ekhem!" _

_Sepasang tangan yang kekar itu tiba tiba menarik kerah belakang Jungkook dan menjauhkannya dari tubuh sang kakak. Jungkook mengerang frustasi seraya mendelik kearah belakang, ingin melihat siapa yang berani beraninya mengganggu 'waktu bermainnya' bersama sang kakak. Dan iris hitamnya kembali menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Ya—dia tahu benar siapa pemuda pirang ini. Well, siapa lagi jika bukan Kris? DJ pria tersexy dikota ini._

"_Maaf, jika kau ingin melakukan **itu **terhadap **pacarmu** silahkan lakukan di kamar," ucapnya seraya mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook terbelalak kaget—ia menepuk pipinya dengan kasar. Mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya—kepada sang kakak. _

_**Hell... Apa yang aku lakukan... **_

_**Apa yang aku lakukan...**_

_Dengan takut takut ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang kakak. Dan didapatinya sosok sang kakak sedang duduk dengan lemas seraya mengatur deru nafasnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah dengan piyamanya yang sudah kusut berkat 'permainan kecil' sang adik. Saat ini Jungkook benar benar baru tersadar dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan—Ya, dia sudah melakukan hal yang semena mena terhadap kakaknya! _

_Kris hanya menyerngitkan alisnya melihat Jungkook yang tak dapat berkata kata ketika melihat si bocah bersurai caramel itu. "Kau begitu kasar, Jungkook-ah, kasihan **pacarmu**," _

"_Ya, kasihan **pacarmu** yang polos itu jungkook-ah, bonekanya sampai terjatuh," dan entah sejak kapan tiba tiba zelo sudah berdiri dihadapannya seraya memberikan sebuah boneka teddy bear besar yang tadinya dibawa oleh Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menghela nafasnya panjang seraya mengambil boneka teddy bear itu dari tangan Zelo. Well you see, dia benar benar menyesal sekarang. Dia sudah keterlaluan kepada kakaknya. _

"_Ya, trims." bisiknya singkat seraya berlalu dari hadapan Kris dan Zelo. Dihampirinya sosok sang kakak yang kini sedang memeluk kedua kakinya erat seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau melihat wajah Jungkook sekarang—ia terlalu takut. Ia tak mengerti. Ia terlalu bingung untuk semua ini. _

_Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas panjang seraya berjongkok dihadapannya. Dielusnya helaian caramel itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ya, dia sebenarnya tak berniat melakukan semua ini kepada sang kakak. Saat itu dia benar benar kehilangan kendali. _

"_Hyung-" tenggorokan Jungkook tercekat—dia tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia terlalu malu—dia terlalu takut jika harus berhadapan dengan sosok sang kakak yang 'nantinya' akan membencinya. "M-maafkan aku..." _

_Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Dipeluknya leher sang adik dengan eratnya, dan detik selanjutnya ia mulai terisak. Jungkook hanya terdiam dan menanti sang kakak berbicara, "Hiks.. K-kookie.. k-kenapa m-menggelitik v-vi hiks.. v-vi b-bingung... k-kajja ki.. hiks kita pulang..." _

_Dan kata kata itu sukses membuat Jungkook tertegun. Ia benar benar menyadari bahwa kakaknya ini benar benar sangat polos dan kekanak-kanakkan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sang adik sudah melakukan hal yang tidak tidak kepadanya. Jungkook menarik senyuman kecilnya—dilepaskannya pelukan sang kakak, dan ia mengembalikan boneka teddy raksasa kepunyaan Taehyung itu. Senyuman Taehyung sudah mengembang kembali begitu ia memeluk boneka raksasanya. _

_Dan dengan sigap Jungkook menggendong tubuh kakaknya ala bridal style dan menggendongnya keluar dari tempat laknat itu. Dengan sengaja ia melewati sosok Kris dan Zelo yang sedari tadi asyik mengawasi mereka berdua. _

"_Hei..." _

"_Dia bukan **pacarku**... dia **kakakku**" _

**Nonono! **

**.  
CAST : BTS**

**SLIGHT BAP EXO AND BLOCK B**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BTS FANFICTION**

**Rate T(?)plus plus Bisa aja berubah sesuai keinginan/? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT^O^)/  
CHAAA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"U-Umhh.. J-jungkookiee..." bisik pemuda manis berambut caramel itu malu malu. Ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya—menghindari kontak mata langsung dari adik tercintanya—well, kali ini dia sedang merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh. Ya, sangat aneh. Ini pertama kalinya untuk bocah berambut caramel itu. Perasaan aneh—yang dapat membuat degup jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, perasaan aneh yang dapat membuat aliran darahnya berdesir tak karuan. Perasaan aneh yang membuat pipinya—mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan tanpa sebab. Taehyung hanya bergumam 'tidak mengerti' di dalam lubuk hatinya. Yah, dia benar benar tak mengerti—dan hendak menanyakannya langsung kepada sang adik. Tapi ia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya—Entah kenapa saat ini dia segan untuk menanyakannya , "A-Ano..."

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Jungkook' itu hanya menyerngitkan alisnya tak mengerti melihat kelakuan sang kakak yang saat ini tengah berada di gendongannya. Aneh sekali—kelakuannya tidak seperti biasanya. Ya, ia mengerti betul sosok kakaknya. Sosok Kakak yang kekanakkan itu. Biasanya jika ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan pasti dia akan menceritakannya langsung pada sang adik.

"Waeyo hyung? Ada masalah?" tanya Jungkook seraya menarik senyuman hangatnya. Berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun Taehyung tampaknnya tak mengubrusinya, dia sedang sibuk memeluk boneka teddy bearnya seraya bergumam gumam kecil. Jungkook kembali menghela nafas panjang—ya, mungkin saat ini kakak tercintanya sedang ingin beristirahat.

Jungkook tetap menggendong tubuh Taehyung walaupun mereka sudah tiba dirumahnya. Dilepaskannya sandal Taehyung dan dibuangnya entah kemana. Ia juga hanya melepas sepatunya sembarangan—kemudian bergerak naik kelantai atas. Menuju kamar Taehyung.

Direbahkannya tubuh Taehyung dengan hati hati diatas kasur empuk berbalut seprai biru yang ada di pinggir ruangan. Taehyung hanya mengerjabkan matanya lucu seraya memperhatikan gerak gerik adik tercintanya itu. Jungkook ikut duduk di pinggir kasur, ditatapnya Taehyung dengan pandangan hangatnya. Taehyung tertegun begitu melihat adik yang ia sayangi itu saat ini tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Jarang sekali seperti ini. Dan ini benar benar membuat Taehyung merasa 'sangat' senang.

"J-Jadi, Eungg... Kookie tidak jadi marah dengan Vi?" tanyanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya lucu—membuat Jungkook yang melihatnya benar benar gemas dibuatnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang marah denganmu, Vi-hyung?" ucap Jungkook terkekeh geli seraya mengusap helaian caramel milik Taehyung dengan hati hati. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya kali ini—kelakuannya benar benar terlihat sangat manis dihadapan Taehyung. Dan sukses membuat rona merah diwajah Taehyung sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. "Hmm? Kau kenapa hyung?"

"A-aah a-aku?" ucap Taehyung sewot seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kali ini Taehyung benar benar sangat saja pipinya yang kembali memerah itu. Aih Taehyung, apa yang terjadi padamu eoh? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? But, Well, You see.. sebenernaya, ia juga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya—ya, dia tak tahu apa apa, "M-me-memangnya a-aku k-kenapa?"

Jungkook kembali terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang terlihat lucu di matanya. Ia menarik dagu Taehyung, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik milik Taehyung. Dikecupnya dengan lembut puncak kepala Taehyung, ia kembali mengulum senyuman di bibirnya, "Mungkin kau hanya butuh istirahat hyung."

_**Ya, kali ini Taehyung benar benar butuh beristirahat. **_

-Nonono-

"Yaa! Jungkookie! Tunggu akuu!"

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya bosan untuk kesekian kalianya. So, here we go again.

Nampaknya Taehyung mulai melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam dan kembali dalam mood 'kekanak-kanakkan'-nya. Well, itu terbukti dengan suara suara cempreng nan memekakakkan telinga yang sudah diterima jungkook berkali kali untuk pagi ini.

"Ck, Yaa~ Jungkookiee!" Taehyung menarik lengan kanan Jungkook kemudian memeluk lengannya dengan kuat. Membuat Jungkook benar benar tak bisa terlepas dari makhluk berisik yang satu ini. Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang seraya memandangi kakaknya yang kini tengah memeluk lengannya dengan manja layaknya seorang bocah yang sedang memeluk lengan ibunya. Taehyung menarik ujung bibirnya kesal, namun justru itu menambah kesan 'imut' dari bocah berambut caramel yang satu ini. "Huft, Yaa! susah sekali sih menyuruhmu berhenti!"

"Kau mau hmm, jika kita dianggap berpacaran oleh orang banyak?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya bosan seraya menguap lebar. Sedangkan Taehyung? Dia hanya diam mematung dan sibuk berargumen didalam hati—ia kembali mengingat perasaan perasaan anehnya pada sang adik semalam. Yah! Ia ingat betul bagaimana detak jantungnya dikala itu berdetak lebih kencang. Ia ingat betul bagaimana merasakan pipinya memanas ketika menatap wajah sang adik. Ya! Ya! Dia ingat!

Jungkook menyerngitkan alisnya begitu mendapati kakak tercintanya ini tengah terdiam tanpa arah pandang yang jelas. "Hyung?"

"Ahh ehh—m-mana m-mungkin be-begitu, ki-kita kan saudara!" ucap Taehyung spontan seraya menatap Jungkook yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan 'Kau ini kenapa sih tiba tiba berbicara seperti itu'-yang menjadi khas miliknya.

"Kau ini bicara apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook seraya mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Taehyung memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Maksudku, _tidak mungkin bukan sepasang saudara bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?_"

Jungkook tertegun sejenak—kata kata Taehyung masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ya, itu tidak mungkin. Benar, itu tak mungkin.

_**Tak mungkin jika sepasang saudara—bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. **_

-Nonono-

"Hei hei Jungkook!" Jimin mengerecutkan bibirnya kesal seraya mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Jungkook untuk kesekian kalinya—well, saat ini Jungkook sedang asyik didalam lamunannya dan mengabaikan Jimin yang niat awalnya ingin mengajak Jungkook bermain kartu bersamanya. Jimin mendumel tak jelas seraya mencubit perut Jungkook dengan kuat. Membuat sosok pemuda berambut hitam ini mengaduh tidak jelas seraya mengeluarkan umpatan umpatan kotor yang sengaja ia lemparkan kepada sahabatnya karena sudah berani beraninya membuyarkan lamunannya. Sedangkan Jimin? Well, dia hanya menyerngitkan alisnya tidak mengerti melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang bertambah aneh ini. "Kau ini.. aneh sekali sih,"

Jungkook hanya menghela nafasnya panjang seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju luar jendela. Ditatapnya orang orang yang berseragam sama dengannya sedang asyik melaksanakan aktivitas istirahat mereka di luar—well, terutama bocah berambut caramel yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini. Ya, bocah berambut caramel itu—yang tengah menjadi topik lamunannya tadi. Kali ini Taehyung sedang asyik bermain badminton bersama ketua klub Science yang—Hei... tunggu dulu.. kenapa bisa bisanya ketua klub science itu meninggalkan lab-nya pada jam istirahat?! Ini tidak mungkin! Ketua klub science yang satu ini biasanya tidak akan mau jika disuruh meninggalkan lab-nya pada jam istirahat! Tapi sekarang... dia... dia...

"Whoaa.. Whoaa.. Lihat itu! Jung ho seok! Si ketua klub science! Permainannya ternyata tidak buruk juga—benar kan Jung... hei.. kemana Jungkook?" Jimin baru tersadar bahwa sejak tadi sahabatnya sudah meloyor pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Jimin tersenyum bodoh begitu menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia hanya berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan Kauu—Kim Jungkook!"

Ck ck ck... Poor Jiminnie.

-Nonono!-

"Kkk, Tak buruk juga, Hoseok-hyung," ujar pemuda berambut caramel itu seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk tanpa memudarkan senyuman manis yang melekat di bibirnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Hoseok itu hanya termangu melihat senyuman manis Taehyung yang baru ia sadari itulah salah satu penyebab yang membuatnya keluar dari lab pada jam istirahat. Ya, berkat senyuman itulah—Hoseok mulai tertarik dan memberanikan dirinya keluar dari lab—dan mengikutinya menuju lapangan. Well well, benar benar tak disangka.

"Te-terimakasih, Taehyung-ah," ucapnya sedikit gugup. Hoseok mulai menggaruk garuk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. "Ternyata... menghabiskan waktu istirahat diluar benar benar lebih menyenangkan dibanding didalam lab,"

Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Tentu saja, eumm!"

"Ah! Taehyungie!"

Seorang pemuda berporos tampan dengan rambut eboni itu tengah berlari kecil menuju Taehyung, diiringi dengan senyuman tampannya yang siap meluluhkan hati semua orang yang melihatnya. Namun, sayang sekali. Hal itu tak berlaku untuk seorang Kim Taehyung. Lihat saja dia, dia hanya mengerjabkan matanya seraya menunjukkan ekspresi 'Oh, hai! ada apa?'-miliknya.

"Eungg? Ada apa Jin-hyung?" tanya Taehyung seraya memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Membuat Jin ingin menelan hidup hidup pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, tapi—hell... dia adalah ketua OSIS, jadi.. well, dia akan SANGAT menjaga image-nya di depan publik. Ia tidak mau membuat reputasinya turun sebagai ketua OSIS yang terkenal tampan di sekolah ternama ini.

"Umm— jadi begini, maukah kau datang kerumahku malam ini? Ada beberapa materi Kimia yang belum aku mengerti—dan ingin kutanyakan lebih lanjut kepadamu, kudengar kau ahli dalam bidang Kimia, Jadi-"

"dengan senang hati," ucap Taehyung menyela seraya menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Jin hanya tertegun melihat makhluk manis berambut Caramel dihadapannya ini. Rasanya ia ingin memakan makhluk manis ini sekarang juga—tapi... ia harus menahannya.. Ya! Harus! sampai malam tiba dan ia bersama Taehyung hanya berdua di kamarnya.. dan ia akann.. Aihh, hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jin menegang!

Ekkhh! Tunggu dulu- Kalian dengar barusan? Sepertinya alasan Jin untuk meminta Taehyung datang kerumahnya bukanlah untuk belajar kimia atau semacamnya... tetapi.. well... Ada niat tersembunyi.. dibalik senyuman pangerannya itu.. sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam Yang panjang untuk Taehyung. Well, yahh.. sepertinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam nan menunjukkan rasa ketidak suka-an. Kedua tangannya mengepal geram

"Jadi... ketua OSIS itu ingin bermain main dengan _**Vhyung-KU**_ eoh?"

-Nonono!-

_[JK SIDE]_

_GOD, WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?! -ups-_

_Apa-apaan itu, HAH?! _

_Hell! Aku tahu semua taktik busukmu, Kim Seok Jin! Mana ada seorang King kelas 2-A meminta bantuan anak kelas 2-C yang statusnya masih SISWA BARU heh?! Apa apaan itu! Padahal kau sangat ahli dibidang Kimia kan?! Kau saja pernah mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba Kimia tahun lalu! Gezz~ dan si Kim Taehyung itu.. kenapa dia begitu bodoh Eoh?! Sudah tahu sendiri SeokJin adalah ketua OSIS—pasti dia pintar~ Kenapa dia malah menerima tawaran busuk itu?! Arghh! _

_Tapi.. well, tidak apa apa sih. Ekhem, setidaknya itukan supaya Vi-hyung mendapat teman. Lebih dekat dengan ketua OSIS, dan meninggikan statusnya di sekolah. tapi—uungg.. ahh ya itu tidak apa apa sih sebenarnya... aihh! Kim Jungkook apa yang kau pikirkan eohh~ _

_Seharusnya hari ini aku senang karena ketua OSIS berbibir tebal itu berhasil membawa Vhyung malam ini dan aku dapat pergi ke club tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan apapun. Tapi well—kali ini beda, kali ini jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Instingku mengatakan—Vhyung kali ini dalam bahaya. Tapi... apa ini hanya perasaanku saja ya? Kalau kulihat lihat sih—Jin hyung memang orang yang baik... tapi tetap saja, Arghh! Kim Taehyung! Kau membuatku gilaa!  
_

"_Jungkook?" _

_Lamunanku terpecah seketika, aku segera mengalihkan arah pandangku kearah pemuda berambut dark blue yang tengah duduk disampingku seraya memainkan gelas kecil di tangan kanannya. _

"_Ne, Zelo—wae?" ucapku singkat seraya kembali meneguk minumanku. Aku menepuk kepalaku pelan—berusaha menghilangkan bayangan sesosok Kim Taehyung yang sedari tadi menghantui pikiranku. Aish! Apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang eoh?! Kenapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat ini!? khem—mungkin... Saat ini... Jiwa ke-'adik'-an ku sedang meningkat. Ya, mungkin saja. _

_Zelo meletakkan gelas kecilnya diatas meja, kali ini tatapannya fokus kearahku, "Jadi... Kemana pacarmu yang kemarin eoh?" _

"_UHUK!" well, selamat Choi JunHong. Berkat pertanyaanmu barusan aku tersedak dengan minumanku sendiri. hahaha—ya, terimakasih-_-_

"_Hehehe—maaf, maksudku, kemana kakakmu yang manis itu eoh?" _

_zelo mengganti pertanyaannya. Berusaha membuatku tenang. Ia menepuk nepuk bahuku seraya meminta seorang bartender untuk membawakan air mineral untukku._

"_Humnh, dia? Entahlah," jawabku singkat seraya memutar bola mataku bosan. Well, aku sudah muak untuk memikirkan Kim Taehyung itu. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Kalau dia juga tidak memikirkanku. Lagipula, kita memang hanya sebatas saudara—tak lebih. _

_Zelo terdiam sejenak, tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk bahuku dengan lembut. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati telingaku, berusaha untuk membisikkan sesuatu—_

"_Gunakan motorku—dan ambil dia sekarang. Sebelum semuanya terlambat." _

-Nonono-

"Kyaa~ Kamarmu benar benar mengagumkan Jin-hyung~" ujar Taehyung terkagum kagum seraya memandangi seisi ruangan tanpa berkedip. Well yah—Taehyung sangat suka dengan ruangan yang bersih, rapi dan indah—dan inilah beberapa alasan yang sukses membuat kamar Jin menjadi 'salah satu tempat favorit' Taehyung selain kamarnya sendiri.

Jin hanya memandangi si makhluk manis berambut caramel yang saat ini ada dikamarnya hanya dengan menggunakan piyama itu. Well, piyama berwarna putih polos yang sukses membuat Libido Jin untuk segera menerkam bocah berambut caramel itu semakin tinggi. tapi—ingat, image. Yah image. Jin berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk menjaga imagenya. Seorang pangeran haruslah tenang—ya, dia memang harus tenang.

"Khem—Well, kau boleh datang kesini kapan saja, Taehyung-ah," ucapnya ramah seraya menarik senyuman hangat dibibirnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, dan duduk di atas kasur empuk berbalutkan seprai putih yang nampak elegan itu. "Kemarilah, kau ingin mencobanya, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat seraya mendekati kasur elegan milik Jin dengan malu malu, Jin yang gemas melihatnya segera menarik lengan Taehyung dengan kasar—membuat Taehyung terbaring dengan sempurna di kasur king size miliknya. Dengan sigap Jin menindihi perut Taehyung, membuat Taehyung yang dibawahnya hanya bisa membulatkan kedua bola matanya terkejut. Jin menahan pergerakan Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya, dari kilatan matanya—terlihat sekali Jin ingin segera memakan makhluk polos dibawahnya ini.

"A-aakh.. J-jin h-hyung.. j-jangan.. i-itu ge-gelii.." Taehyung mulai mengerang kecil ketika merasakan lidah 'nakal' milik Jin tengah bermain main dengan liar di telinganya. Digigit dan dihisapnya telinga menggemaskan milik Taehyung—sehingga membuat bocah berambut caramel ini mengerang lebih keras dibuatnya. Jin yang mendengarnya hanya menarik seringaian mengerikan dibibirnya. Well, ini jauh lebih mudah dari apa yang ia duga sebelumnya.

"Diamlah Taehyung—kau juga akan menikmatinya nanti" bisik Jin seduktif seraya menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecup leher Taehyung dengan lembut, membuat taehyung kembali mengerang seraya mengatupkan kelopak matanya takut. Ingatan akan kejadian kemarin malam kembali menghantui dirinya. Ya! Dia ingat betul... kemarin adiknya juga juga melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapnya. Dan... Entah kenapa—ia tak mau jika orang ini melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya malam kemarin. Entah— yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah si pemuda berambut hitam yang bernotabane sebagai adiknya itu. Ya, kemana dia? Kenapa ia tak berusaha mencari kakaknya yang sedang pergi malam malam tanpa memberi keterangan apapun sebelumnya? Ya, kemana perginya si Kim Jungkook itu?! Apakah ia sudah benar benar melupakan kakaknya—dan memilih pergi ketempat laknat kemarin dan bermain bersama para noona? Kali ini Taehyung tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya—tanpa mengubrusi Jin yang sedang sibuk bermain main dengan tubuhnya saat ini.

'J-jungkookiee...'

kali ini ia benar benar berharap adik tercintanya itu datang dan menjemput ia pulang. Rasanya aneh sekali 'digelitiki' oleh sang ketua OSIS yang belum terlalu ia kenal itu. Ingin rasanya ia kembali dalam pelukan sang adik—yang menurutnya sangat nyaman dan hangat itu. Dia benar benar merindukan sosok sang adik—_sangat merindukannya_.

BRAKKK!

Tiba tiba saja pintu kamar Jin didobrak paksa oleh seseorang. Jin yang mendengarnya segera mendelik kearah sumber suara, dan iris kehitamannya dapat menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah mengatur deru nafasnya yang terdengar memang tak teratur itu seraya membawa sebuah boneka teddy bear raksasa di tangan kanannya—ia sangat mengenali sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu—Well, siapa lagi kalau bukan King kelas 1-A, Kim Jungkook. Jungkook yang terlihat geram itu segera saja mendekati pasangan 'V-Jin' dan dengan sigap ia menarik si ketua OSIS berbibir tebal itu dari tubuh kakak tercintanya—dan ditamparnya pipi Jin dengan keras sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pipi mulus milik si ketua OSIS berparas tampan itu. Sebenarnya sosok pemuda berambut hitam ini tak puas jika hanya menamparnya saja, lihat saja tangannya yang kembali mengepal keras—hendak memukul pemuda berambut berambut eboni di hadapannya, namun semua itu terhenti ketika jungkook merasakan sepasang tangan yang hangat tengah memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Kookieee~ akhirnya kau datang jugaa-" well—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung yang tengah memeluk adik tercintanya ini huh? Taehyung bergumam gumam senang seraya mempererat pelukannya pada sang adik—ditumpahkannya seluruh rasa rindu yang ia pendam sedari tadi didalam pelukan ini. Ia benar benar senang—sosok adiknya yang manis ini akhirnya datang untuk menjeputnya.

"Cih—Tadinya aku hanya ingin membawakan boneka itu—karena Taehyung memang tak bisa tidur tanpa bonekanya," Jungkook masih melemparkan deathglare mautnya kepada sang King kelas 2-A sekaligus si ketua OSIS tampan it—ah tidak! mungkin sebutan 'ketua OSIS Mesum'-lebih cocok untuk Kim Seok Jin kali ini. "Tapi sepertinya—Kim Taehyung harus kembali kekamarnya, Kim Seok Jin-ah.."

Jungkook membalikkan punggungnya—menghadap kearah bocah berambut caramel yang sekarang tampak sangat manis di mata Jungkook itu. Diangkatnya tubuh Taehyung dan digendongnya ala 'bridal style' membuat Taehyung kembali merona dibuatnya, "Kami pergi dulu, Seok Jin-hyung. Sampai bertemu besok"

-Nonono!-

"Jadi... Apa yang ia lakukan padamu, Vhyung?" tanya Jungkook seraya memandangi Taehyung yang kini tengah memeluk bonekanya dengan erat di atas gendongan Jungkook yang statusnya lebih muda darinya itu. Taehyung mengerjabkan kelopak matanya lucu—membuat Jungkook yang melihatnya mulai gemas dan ingin segera mencubit pipi kakaknya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Umm—dia.. menggelitik telinga dan leherku seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin Kookiee.." curhatnya seraya menarik ujung bibirnya kesal, Jungkook membulatkan kedua bola matanya terkejut, detik selanjutnya ia menghela nafas kecewa. Well bagaimana tidak—dia sangat menyesal karena datang terlambat—kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau leher dan telinga Taehyung sudah disentuh oleh ketua OSIS mesum itu? Dan jungkook benar benar tidak rela jika kakak tersayangnya itu disentuh oleh orang lain tanpa seizinNYA. ya—rasanya benar benar tidak rela.

Jungkook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju piyama yang tengah dikenakan Taehyung, "Dan kenapa... kau hanya menggunakan piyama ,hyung?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju wajah adiknya itu, "U-Umm... kata Jin hyung... supaya lebih praktis. Katanya kalau Vi sudah lelah mengajari Jin hyung, nanti vi tinggal tidur saja deh.."

'Erghh—Sialan Kau Ketua OSIS Mesum! Berani-nya kau... asdfghjkl' Jungkook kembali mengomel lebar didalam hatinya—hei! Sadarlah Kim Jungkook! Kau juga sama mesumnya dengan si ketua OSIS itu-_-

Taehyung memperhatikan sang adik yang kali ini hanya diam dan terlihat sibuk bersama jalur pikirnya sendiri—ia menepuk pipi Jungkook pelan, "Kookie, waeyo?"

Jungkook segera tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menyengir lebar kearah Taehyung yang sedang memerhatikannya sedari tadi. Jungkook hanya bergumam singkat seraya menarik senyuman dibibirnya, "Anii..."

Setelah sampai di depan motornya ia segera menurunkan tubuh Taehyung dengan hati hati—dengan sigap ia mengambil helm berwarna merah yang saat itu tak jauh dari tempatnya dan memakaikannya kepada Taehyung. Dan sukses membuat Taehyung merona kembali dibuatnya, untung saja wajahnya tertutupi oleh kaca helm. Kalau tidak—wajah kemerahannya akan terlihat sangat jelas oleh sang adik, "U-unhh, Tumben sekali kookie—kenapa kau jadi perhatian sekali padaku, eum?"

Jungkook tertegun begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung—dipeluknya tubuh sang kakak dengan erat, ia menaruh wajahnya pada ceruk leher Taehyung—dan... detik selanjutnya, ia mulai berbisik pelan. Membisikkan sebuah rangkaian kata yang membuat Taehyung menahan nafasnya karena terkejut.

"_**Karena aku menyayangimu, hyung" **_

**END... ATO TBC? #PLAK! **

**AIGOO! FIC MACAM APA INII! ANEH BANGET #ROLLING DEPAN BELAKANG. **

**HUWAA.. Mianne kalo Fic ini bertambah aneh m Jujur aku kesulitan waktu buat part kedua Ini~ susah untuk mendeskripsikannya :( Jadi... Mohon dimaklumi #PLAK! **

**Tapi ngomong ngomong—AKU JADI BINGUNG SEBENERNYA FIC INI RATE T ATAU RATE M (ToT) **

**Apakah Fic ini incest atau bukan... Enggg.. Yaa lihat saja kelanjutannya pemirsaa! Huahahaha/? Fic ini akan terus berubah sesuai kemauan saya/? **

**Jadi... Saya minta reviewnya ne, wahai readers yang baik hatii'-'/ **

**Yaa~ Saya undur diri lagii.. sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya /semoga*?/ **

**#Bawa kabur Jin yang lagi bonyok/? **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Aaakkhh~ Aahh k-kookiehh n-nghh a-apa y-yang k-kau l-lakukanhh.. Aakhh S-sakithh"_

_Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang—menatap sang pemuda berambut hitam yang kini tengah mengatupkan matanya menahan nikmat seraya melenguh panjang. Taehyung berusaha berbicara ditengah tengah aktifitas 'intim' mereka. Tehyung meremas seprai dibawahnya kuat—berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia terima di bagian belakangnya. "A-apa nngh y-yang k-kau m-masukkan aahh k-kookiehh—Aakkhh!"_

_Ucapan Taehyung terputus ketika Sosok bersurai hitam itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Memaju mundurkan 'sesuatu' yang kini tengah memenuhi bagian belakangnya. Taehyung mendesah keras seraya ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah, entah—apa yang dia lakukan—ia hanya mengikuti instingnya yang kali ini sedang bekerja. _

"_You're so naughty, baby V," bisik pemuda bersurai hitam itu seraya mencondongkan kepalanya menuju peropotongan leher Taehyung, digigitnya pelan dan dihisapnya—membuat Taehyung mengerang nikmat dibuatnya. _

"_K-kookieh.. a-aahh nnghh k-kenapa e-enak sekalihh—akhh!" _

_Taehyung menjerit keras begitu sosok dibelakangnya ini bergerak semakin cepat dibelakang sana. Menghantam titik ternikmatnya berulang kali. Tangan nakal pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai menggenggam kepunyaan taehyung dan mengocoknya pelan—dan membuat desahan Taehyung terdengar semakin keras karenanya. _

"_K-kookiehh.. a-aakhh.. ra-rasanya a-aku i-inginn p-pipiss.." ujar Taehyung ditengah tengah erangannya—Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik seringaian mengerikannya. Dikocoknya kepunyaan Taehyung dengan cepat tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Taehyung sama sekali. Taehyung kembali menjerit nikmat seraya mengagungkan nama sang pemuda berambut hitam itu berulang kali, ia meremas seprai dibawahnya semakin kuat dan—_

"_K-kookiehh.. Aakkhhh!" _

_Taehyung memekik keras ketika cairan putih nan lengket itu menyembur dari bagian 'privat'nya dan membasahi perut serta seprai putih dibawahnya itu. Nafas Taehyung memburu, semburat kemerahan nampak jelas sekali di pipinya. Ia berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang memang tak teratur itu—tubuhnya melemas—nyaris terjatuh jika sosok dibelakangnya itu tak memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Sosok dibelakangnya itu mulai bengecup bahu mulus milik Taehyung seraya menggigitnya pelan—membuat Taehyung lagi lagi melenguh panjang karena 'perbuatan nakal'nya tadi. _

"_Itu bukan pipis, hyung-" bisiknya pelan seraya menjilati perpotongan leher Taehyung. "itu—cairan cinta," _

"_M-mwo?" Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya tak mengerti, sedangkan sosok dibelakangnya hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi yang diberikan Taehyung atas penjelasannya. _

"_Hei, permainan kita belum selesai, Sayang," _

"_A-aakkhh~ K-kookiehh n-not againnhh~ Annhh nnghh y-yahh k-kookiehh di-disanaa e-enakhh Kkhh~" _

_Dan suara desahan itu kembali meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir si pemuda berambut caramel itu. Ia mengatupkan kedua matanya—berusaha menikmati setiap gerakan yang diberikan pemuda berambut hitam tadi untuknya, _

"_**Aku menyayangimu—ah tidak... aku mencintaimu, Hyung" **_

_._

_._

_._

_G-GOD... A-APA I-ITU TADI?_

_Taehyung mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Bulir bulir keringat mengucur deras dari peluhnya. Ia meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Berusaha menalar—apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat begitu mengingat ingat kejadian tadi—ya... kejadian dalam mimpinya tadi. WHAT?! MIMPI?! _

_K-KENAPA... A-AKU... B-BISA.. BE-BERMIMPI SE-SEPERTI I-ITU... _

_Taehyung begitu asyik dengan pikirannya—sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan kasurnya saat ini—well, yeah.. you see—kasurnya saat ini memang terlihat basah dan..._

"_NANI!? AKU NGOMPOL?!" _

**Nonono! **

**.  
CAST : BTS**

**SLIGHT BAP EXO AND BLOCK B**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BTS FANFICTION**

**Rate T(?)plus plus Bisa aja berubah sesuai keinginan/?  
EH AKU GATAU RATE-NYA -_- /plak/ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT^O^)/  
CHAAA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"Khh... " Jungkook menghela nafas panjang—ia melirik jam ditangannya. Well, jam digital di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.43—namun ia belum jua beranjak keluar dari rumahnya. Padahal Kelas dimulai pukul 07.00, dan itu benar benar membuat Jungkook gelisah sekarang. "Tch, sekarang apa yang kau lakukan Vhyung?"

Yeah, You see. Kim Jungkook ini sedang menunggu kehadiran kakaknya di ruang tengah. Well, dia tak mungkin membiarkan kakaknya yang manis itu pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin saja dia sudah hampir diperkosa oleh seorang ketua OSIS Mesum. Bagaimana Jika ia di perkosa oleh orang lain yang ia tidak kenal saat ia berangkat kesekolah. HELL... NO! Kim Jungkook TAK AKAN pernah membiarkan hal semacam itu terjadi. TAK AKAN. (dengan penekanan pada kata 'Tak akan')

Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya—dan akhirnya ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Well, dia harus menghampiri kakaknya yang tak kunjung datang saat ini. Yeah, ini memang sedikit aneh. Pasalnya bocah berambut caramel itu, biasanya selalu siap untuk berangkat sekolah setengah jam sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang? Ia malah belum beranjak turun dari kamarnya. Aneh sekali.

"Vhyung?" panggil Jungkook seraya membuka kenop pintu kamar kakaknya itu—dan iris matanya dapat menangkap ruangan Taehyung yang biasanya rapih dan bersih—kali ini terlihat sangat berantakkan dan tak teratur lagi. Jungkook menyerngitkan alisnya tak mengerti begitu ia melihat sang kakak tengah membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat melihatnya serambi menarik seprai biru di kasurnya dengan cepat.

"Ahahaha—Jungkook.. N-nee.. wa-waeyo?" tanya Taehyung gelagapan seraya berusaha menyingkirkan seprai dan selimutnya dari hadapan Jungkook. Jungkook menyerngitkan alisnya tak mengerti melihat kelakuan aneh dari kakaknya yang satu ini. Memang sih—makhluk ini sudah terbilang aneh, tapi hari ini dia SANGAT aneh.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu kesekolah, kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Jungkook seraya mendelik kearah Taehyung-berusaha menginterogasi kakaknya yang sedang bertingkah aneh—ah tidah maksudku bertingkah SANGAT aneh itu. Taehyung hanya terdiam seraya membawa gulungan selimut dan seprainya kemudian melangkah mundur menjauhi Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook—yang semakin kebingungan karena keanehan sang kakakpun mulai melangkahkan kakinya—mencoba mendekati sang kakak tercinta.

"A-aah.. n-ne.. A-a-aku Lu-lupa.. A-ahahaha—k-kau b-berangkat du-duluan s-saja j-jungkookiee" ucap Taehyung panik ketika ia merasakan punggungnya sudah berbenturan dengan tembok. Bulir bulir keringat mengalir dari peluhnya—well, sepertinya bocah berambut caramel ini sangat panik—lihat saja piyamanya yang basah itu. Pasti dia banyak mengeluarkan keringat—yah, mungkin.

Jungkook semakin menyerngitkan alisnya tidak mengerti—well, si bocah berambut caramel ini biasanya tidak mau jika disuruh berangkat sekolah sendirian, tapi sekarang? Ia malah menyuruh adiknya untuk pergi sekolah duluan. Sangat aneh bukan?

"Kau..." desis Jungkook seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan kasar—membuat Taehyung hanya memejamkan matanya takut seraya menundukkan wajahnya dalam dalam—lagi lagi ia takut jika harus berkontak mata langsung dengan sang adik. Jungkook yang geram karena diabaikan segera mengangkat dagu Taehyung dengan kasar—mensejajarkan wajahnya dan wajah cantik milik kakaknya itu. Ia memajukan wajahnya—berusaha memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, hmm?"

Taehyung meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan—dan iris kecoklatannya dapat menangkap wajah tampan dari bocah berambut hitam itu tepat sekali berada di hadapan wajahnya. Dan entah—itu benar benar membuat wajahnya memanas saat ini. ia... tak tahan jika harus sedekat ini! Y-ya.. e-entah kenapa.. dia sangat gugup sekarang. Well, sepertinya dia harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada sang adik—supaya sang adik bisa cepat menyingkir dari wajahnya.

"T-tapi.. Ja-jangan b-bilang bilang Eomma dan appa ne? A-aku.. n-ngompol.." ucap Taehyung malu malu seraya memutar bola matanya cepat—mencari objek lain untuk dipandang selain wajah adiknya—yang dapat membuat pipinya merona merah itu.

Jungkook menaikkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti, "Mwo? Biar kulihat, Vhyung.."

Iapun melirik kearah selangkangan Taehyung yang—err.. memang tertutupi celana namun agak sedikit basah itu. Jungkook yakin—bocah berambut caramel ini belum membersihkan dirinya sama menurunkan lengannya sejenak—dan mulai meraba selangkangan sang kakak.

"Kkhh~ Y-yaa! K-kookiehh a-anhh g-gelii" erang Taehyung ketika merasakan jemari jemari sang adik tengah bergerak gerak disekitar selangkangannya. Namun, well, Jungkook sama sekali tak mengubrusinya. Ia menarik kembali jemari jemarinya—dan mengendusnya perlahan. Sedangkan Taehyung? Baiklah, tak usah ditebak lagi—wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

Jungkook membulatkan kedua bola matanya sempurna—ia menarik seringaian kecil di bibirnya, "Selamat Vhyung, itu bukan ngompol—tapi _wet dream_,"

"Wet... dream..? Ungg.. Basah.. Mimpi..? Mimpi basah-kah?" gumam Taehyung berusaha menerka nerka seraya menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu—membuat pose berfikir yang menurut Jungkook terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Jungkook hanya mengangguk seraya mengelus helaian caramel milik Taehyung dan tersenyum hangat—membuat semburat merah dipipi Taehyung muncul kembali. Taehyung berusaha menepuk pipinya—supaya warna kemerahan di pipinya memudar—tapi.. well.. itu memang berujung sia sia.

"Dan..." Jungkook membuka mulutnya kembali—kilatan dimatanya mulai menampak, well, menurut Jungkook topik kali ini benar benar topik yang sangat menarik untuknya. Yah, saatnya menggodai kakak tercinta, "Didalam mimpi itu..kau melihat siapa, hyung?"

"E-eehh.. A-aaku melihat-" ucapan Taehyung terputus ketika ia mengadahkan wajahnya—dan iris kecoklatannya kembali menangkap sosok sang adik. Ya, sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu... Y-yaa.. i-itu.. dia..

_/ "K-kookiehh.. Aakkhhh!" /_

Taehyung membulatkan kedua bola matanya sempurna—wajahnya benar benar sangat merah sekarang. Dan... Sayang sekali bocah berambut caramel itu tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sosok sang adik. Taehyung benar benar tak sempat untuk memikirkannya—bayang bayang mimpinya kembali muncul menghantui pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak—jika sosok yang 'menunggangi' dirinya di mimpi itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Taehyung hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah—tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Hyung—kau Sakit? Ayo kita ke dok-"

"A-aanhii.. Aigoo! J-jungkookiee ki-kita telat! A-aku harus m-mandii, kau tunggu aku nee?" ucap Taehyung cepat seraya menyingkirkan tubuhnya menjauhi tubuh sang adik. Ia mengambil handuk berwarna merah miliknya dan dengan secepat kilat masuk kemudian mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mengambil seprai dan selimut Taehyung yang masih berceceran itu. Ia menaruh seprai dan selimut milik Taehyung ke keranjang pakaian yang tak jauh dari tempatnya—kemudian mulai beranjak dari kamar Taehyung menuju keruang tengah. Ia tertegun sejenak—berusaha menerka nerka apa yang dialami sang kakak.

'Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu, _Siapa sosok yang ada dimimpinya itu— Well, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya... dan... memukuli wajahnya, menjatuhkannya dari lantai 15, atau membunuhnya secara perlahan—aku takkan membiarkan seseorangpun dapat mengambilnya dariku—listen bitch, he's MINE'_

_**'He's MY Precious Vhyung'. **_

-Nonono!-

"T-taehyung—m-maukah k-kau m-me-menjadi k-kekasihku?"

Taehyung hanya mengerjabkan kedua matanya polos seraya memandangi sosok wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan 'Ah—kau bilang apa tadi?' -khas miliknya. Alisnya berkerut memandangi sesosok wanita berporos manis yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya malu di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali belum mengenali wanita ini. Matanya bergerak turun menuju tagname emas di seragam wanita itu—well, pasti ia kelas A.

"Park... Chorong?" gumam Taehyung seraya membaca tagname milik wanita itu. Sedangkan wanita yang bernama chorong itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malu. "Aku... bahkan belum mengenalmu, Chorong-sshi.."

Dan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung selanjutnya benar benar membuat tembok hati sang wanita runtuh dan hancur berkeping keping. Bagaimana tidak? Kim Taehyung yang polos ini—benar benar mengatakan bahwa ia belum mengenali sang wanita. Sedangkan Chorong? Well, dia hanya sweatdrop sendiri mendengar pengakuan Taehyung.

"M-mian, kalau begitu aku permisi," dengan menahan malu akhirnya Chorong mulai pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi-'kau kenapa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?'-yang menjadi khas miliknya. Ia semakin mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti—kenapa banyak sekali orang orang yang tak ia kenal menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Aish, ini sangat membingungkan bagi Taehyung.

"Hoyy! Taehyung!"

Tiba tiba seorang pemuda berkulit putih menyikut lengan Taehyung dengan keras seraya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Taehyung mengaduh seraya mengusap lengannya yang sakit itu. Bagaimana tidak sakit kalau sosok pemuda berkulit putih ini adalah kapten tim basket sekolah yang biasanya melakukan banyak hal dengan tenaga penuh miliknya.

"Aish, Suga-hyung, kau mengangetkanku saja eoh!" runtuk Taehyung seraya menarik ujung bibirnya—membuat kesan imutnya semakin terlihat dimata Suga. Suga hanya menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosanya seraya merangkul bahu Taehyung.

"Kau ini berani sekali eoh—menolak seorang Queen kelas 3A" celetuk Suga seraya mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas, ia benar benar gemas dengan sosok pemuda berambut caramel disampingnya itu. Wajahnya benar benar terlihat manis—dan senyuman hangatnya benar benar membuat Suga tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk berambut caramel tadi.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat sempurna, "ke-kelas 3?! A?! K-kau be-bercanda k-kan, hyung?! A-aku sudah tak sopan dengan kakak kelasku sendiri—Aigoo" runtuk Taehyung seraya menepuk nepuk kepalanya sendiri. Sedangkan suga—yang merupakan sahabatnya ini hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu Taehyung.

"Kau tenang saja, Taehyung. Lagipula kau ini seharusnya menjadi King di kelas 2-A—bukan si ketua OSIS sok kecakepan itu—ups!" celoteh Suga seraya berusaha untuk menghibur sahabatnya yang tengah panik itu. Taehyung mengerjabkan kedua kelopak matanya. Well, sebenarnya, ia ditaruh di kelas 2-C bukan kehendak dirinya. Itu semua karena bangku kelas 2-A dan 2-B penuh—sehingga ia harus duduk di kelas 2-C. Namun hal itu bukan menjadi penghalang Taehyung untuk berprestasi—well, disekolahnya yang dulu ia sering menduduki peringkat 1 pararel sekolahnya—namun, Taehyung yang bosan karena terjauh dari keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dan menetap bersama keluarganya. Dan... semisal ia ditaruh di kelas 2-A... posisi Jin yang menjadi King kelas 2-A itu... pasti akan tergeser dengan mudah oleh makhluk berambut caramel ini.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya eoh, Taehyung?" tanya Suga pada akhirnya, well ia benar benar penasaran dengan hal ini "Apakah kau ini _gay_?"

"_gay_ itu..." Taehyung berusaha mengingat ingat. Diketuk ketuknya puncak kepalanya. Sepertinya kata kata ini tak asing dengannya—"hubungan terlarang kalau tidak salah—tapi apa yaa?"

Suga terkekeh geli mendengarnya, "Ya—hubungan antar lelaki, sayang." timpal Suga seraya berusaha mengecup pipi Taehyung yang menggemaskan itu—namun nasib sial.. ah mungkin ini bukan nasib sial—tapi nasib baik .. datang menimpa dirinya. Suga yang ingin mencium pipi Taehyung tersandung sedikit sehingga ia NYARIS mencium bibir kissable milik Taehyung. NYARIS! OKE? ITU NYARIS! Dan itu membuat Suga syok sendiri dengan apa yang ia lakukan—terutama Taehyung—pipinya kini sudah memerah sempurna berkat ketidak sengajaan seorang Min Yoongi(suga) terhadap dirinya.

Dan kini Taehyung sudah menangkap—sahabatnya yang satu ini ternyata _juga_ gay. Heh apa?! 'Juga'? Berarti Taehyung ini—well... kau tahu sendiri lah.. dia ini juga Gay... ini semua berkat seseorang.. Ya.. seseorang yang datang di mimpinya semalam. Dan dengan mengingatnya saja itu dapat membuat pipi Taehyung merona kembali.

Namun... well... dibalik itu... ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan sengit—ya, sepertinya itu pandangan tak suka. Namun, sepertinya mereka sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu. Ya, Taehyung sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

-Nonono-

"Yaa! Jungkook! Hentikan! Kau mabuk!" sergah seorang pemuda berambut dark blue seraya menarik lengan Jungkook kasar—menjauhkan tangannya dari minuman yang memabukkan itu. Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil Jungkook itu hanya tertawa tidak jelas seraya menepis tangan pemuda berambut dark blue tadi dari tangannya.

Jungkook mengambil botol berwarna hijau dihadapannya itu—dan diminumnya kembali. Pemuda berambut dark blue itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang sahabat yang—tidak seperti biasanya itu. Ya, jarang sekali Jungkook mau menghabiskan minumnya dengan cara yang tidak elite seperti itu. Ya, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Zelo—kau ini.. hik... diam sajaa..." kata Jungkook seraya melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Zelo. Sedangkan Zelo hanya menyerngitkan alisnya tak mengerti. Yah, dalam benaknya ia sibuk berfikir—apa yang membuatnya mabuk seperti ini. Ini tidak seperti Jungkook yang biasanya.

"Dasar, kau mabuk!" cetus Zelo seraya melempar deathglare-nya kearah Jungkook. Dan hanya dibalas oleh Jungkook dengan gelegar tawanya yang memang tak enak untuk didengar itu.

Tiba tiba saja—manik mata Zelo menangkap seorang pemuda berambut caramel berbalutkan piyama berwarna biru tipis tengah berusaha untuk melewati kerumunan para noona yang sedang berkerumun menggodai dirinya. Zelo membulatkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya—well, dia tahu benar siapa bocah berambut caramel itu. well—tak lain dia adalah pacar—ah tidak maksudku kakak dari sosok sahabat disebelahnya ini. dan—kenapa ia datang lagi—bukannya dia sudah kapok berada disini eoh?

"Jungkookiee~" panggilnya seraya berlari kearah Jungkook yang kini sedang mabuk berat itu. Sedangkan Jungkook ia hanya meratapi sosok sang kakak yang bergerak semakin dekat kearah dirinya—seringaian di bibirnya kembali terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau datang, huh? Kau mau menggodaku, heh? " ucap Jungkook dengan nada menantang seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Taehyung hanya mematung pada posisinya begitu mendapati sang adik tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan terhuyung huyung—benaknya sibuk berfikir—apa yang membuat adiknya seperti ini? APA?

Jungkook menarik tangannya kasar dan membawanya pergi dari sana—Taehyung tak sempat memperhatikan kearah mana Jungkook akan membawanya. Ia tengah sibuk berfikir—apa yang membuat adiknya jadi seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia seperti ini. Adakah seseorang yang menyakitinya? Taehyung kali ini benar benar cemas.

Brukk!

Tanpa Taehyung sadari—Jungkook sudah membanting tubuh Taehyung dengan kasar di sebuah kasur berbalutkan seprai putih dengan ukuran yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Jungkook menindihi tubuh Taehyung dengan tubuhnya. Berusaha mengunci pergerakan taehyung dengan mencengkram tangan kecil Taehyung dengan tangannya. Taehyung hanya menatap manik mata sang adik dengan tatapan takut. Bau alkohol mulai menusuk indra penciumannya. Taehyung tahu, kali ini sang adik sedang kehilangan kesadarannya.

"K-kookiehh... a-akkhh!" pekik Taehyung begitu Jungkook menggigit lehernya dengan kasar—meninggalkan bekas kemerah merahan di leher mulus sang kakak. Jungkook hanya menyeringai senang melihat hasil karyanya yang tercetak jelas di leher mangsanya. Namun ini belum cukup—ya, dia akan meninggalkan lebih banyak tanda—kalau _kakaknya ini hanyalah miliknya_.

Jungkook mulai bermain main kasar di tubuh Taehyung—membuat Taehyung mengerang keras dan mulai terisak. Ini sama sekali bukan yang ia harapkan—ia ingin melakukannya dengan cinta—seperti dalam mimpinya malam itu, Dimana sosok berambut hitam itu memainkan tubuhnya dengan senyuman yang hangat. Namun yang dirasakannya saat ini—hanyalah sakit karena perbuatan kasar dari sang adik. Tiba tiba—bocah berambut caramel itu mulai merasakan tangan Jungkook sudah beralih turun menuju selangkangannya—dan ia merasakan sepasang tangan tengah memegang _milik_nya dan...

PLAK!

Jungkook membulatkan kedua bola matanya terkejut begitu mendapati—sosok berambut caramel itu—telah menampar pipinya. Membuat seluruh kesadarannya kembali. Iris hitamnya kini dapat melihat sosok sang kakak yang sedang terisak dibawahnya. Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya—dan saat ini ia benar benar merasa bersalah pada kakaknya.

"K-kenapa k-kookie Hiks.. k-ke-kenapa?" isak Taehyung seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya—ia tak ingin melihat sosok sang adik saat ini. Sedangkan Jungkook—well, dia hanya menundukkan pandangannya dengan penuh sesal seraya menghela nafas panjang. Dielusnya helaian caramel itu dengan kasih sayang,

"Aku—menyayangimu..A-ahh.. a-ani... S-sebenarnya.. Aku mencintaimu hyung—oleh karena itu.. aku... Aku..." Jungkook mengatupkan mulutnya kembali begitu melihat sang kakak sudah berani menatap matanya—berusaha mencari jawaban terlengkap dari penjelasan Jungkook. "Aku m-marah begitu tahu—kau berciuman dengan Suga hyung,"

Taehyung mengerjabkan kedua matanya tak mengerti. 'Hee?! Berciuman? Dengan? Suga-hyung? Kapan?'

"Aku tidak berciuman dengan Suga-hyung, Kookie... dia hanya menciumku disini karena tersandung.." ujar Taehyung seraya menunjuk pipinya yang memang—well, kelihatan dekat dengan bibir Taehyung. Pipi Jungkook merona malu begitu melihat sang kakak kini terkikik geli karena... yeah kesalah pahamannya itu. Aaah! Lihat kawan kawan... king kelas 1-A ini terlihat tidak elite kali ini...

"A-aah... Mi-mian.." ujar Jungkook seraya memejamkan kedua matanya malu.

Cupp...

Jungkook membulatkan kedua bola matanya sempurna ketika merasakan—sesuatu yang basah kini menyentuh bibirnya—well, i-i-itu... bibir Taehyung.. y-ya.. M-maksudku... I-ini.. c-ciuman pertama T-Taehyung... dan, Chukkae! Kau mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya Kim Jungkook.

"A-Aku juga mencintaimu, Kookie-" ucap Taehyung pelan seraya menarik senyuman Hangatnya. Jungkook hanya memandangi sang kakak dengan tatapan tak percaya—well, namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama, ia segera menarik senyuman dibibirnya seraya memeluk tubuh sang kakak dengan erat. Membuat Taehyung—kali ini yang giliran kaget karena adiknya, "T-Tapi k-kookie.. B-bukannya i-ini c-cinta terlarang, n-ne?"

Jungkook melepas pelukannya, digigitnya Telinga taehyung perlahan dan dikulumnya, "Aku tak peduli—hyungie... Aku... mencintaimu,"

dan sukses—pipi Taehyung benar benar memerah sekarang. Jungkook menarik wajahnya—kemudian meraup bibir kissable milik Taehyung dan memainkannya dalam ciuman yang panas. Dan Taehyung lagi lagi hanya membalas ciuman liar dari Jungkook dengan 'suara-suara aneh' yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Membuat Jungkook kembali bersemangat untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada sang kakak. And you see, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang 'Panjang' untuk Taehyung. Well, maksudku... 'You know what I mean'. Fufufufu...

_Namun... setidaknya itu sudah **didasari dengan cinta**, bukan?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Belum selesai Kok~ Fufufuu...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ya! Kim Jungkook! Kenapa cucian menumpuk seperti itu, eoh?!" omel seorang wanita paruh baya seraya menujuk tumpukan baju yang kini tengah menggunung di keranjang pakaian. Ia menarik kuping anak bungsunya seraya memberikan celotehan panjang lebar kali tinggi yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan terasa pusing—terutama bocah berambut hitam itu.

"Ini kan salah eomma yang gak pernah pulang-" bantah Jungkook seraya melepaskan tangan sang eomma dari telinganya. "Lagipula ini pakaian milik Taehyung semua!"

Sang eomma hanya melempar deathglare mautnya kepada sang bungsu—membuat si bungsu bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Cepat Panggil Taehyung! Suruh dia untuk mencuci! Segera!"

"Aishh—Ne ne eomma,"

Jungkook pun memutar bola matanya bosan seraya menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Well, kau tahu... mungkin kecerewetan sang eomma benar benar menurun untuk Taehyung—dan sikap cool—ah tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya sikap 'tidak mau tau urusan orang'-itu menurun dari sang Appa untuk Jungkook. Well, perpaduan yang menarik bukan?

"Hyung kau disuruh eomma untuk—OMO?!" Jungkook dengan cepat menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dia sangat terkejut saat ini—bagaimana tidak? Sang kakak—well yah si rambut caramel itu—saat ini tengah duduk dikasurnya seraya menonton film dewasa di TV kamarnya. "Da-Darimana kau dapatkan itu!?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang adik, Ia mengerjabkan kedua bola matanya tak mengerti, "Ehh? Memangnya ini apa Kookie?"

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya jengkel seraya mendorong bahu sang kakak sehingga membuatnya terbaring di ranjang Jungkook dengan sempurna. Jungkook menduduki perut sang kakak. Didekatakannya wajahnya mendekati telinga Taehyung dan berbisik pelan"Kubilang, dari mana kau mendapatkannya

"A-aku m-menemukannya d-dibawah ka-kasurmu, k-kookie.." ucap Taehyung gugup seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan sang adik.

Well, semejak kejadian 'kamar Taehyung' berantakan itu—Taehyung tidak mau tidur di kamarnya. Dan Yah—oleh karena itu mulai kemarin Taehyung tidur di kamar Jungkook sembari menunggu pembantu baru di rumahnya datang dan membersihkan kamarnya seperti semula. Namun Taehyung bukanlah seseorang yang dapat duduk tenang jika berada di kamar orang lain—Umm sebagai bukti, kau lihat saja bukan? baru saja tadi ia tertarik oleh sebuah kaset video yang bertuliskan 18plus! Yang ia temukan di bawah kasur king size milik Jungkook. Dan dengan sangat PD-nya ia mencoba menonton video laknat—coret itu. Aihh.. oleh karena itu jangan izinkan makhluk berambut caramel ini masuk kekamarmu seenaknya. Arraseo?!

"Kau—harus mendapat hukuman, hyung sayang..." bisiknya seduktif seraya mengecup leher Taehyung perlahan. Kalau bukan tangan Jungkook yang tengah menutup mulut Taehyung—mungkin 'suara-suara aneh' dari bibir Taehyung akan kembali terdengar. "Ssstt.. dan kau tak boleh mendesah Hyungie, kalau tidak... Eomma dan Appa bisa bisa memergoki kita,"

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa membulatkan kedua bola matanya sempurna berkat penjelasan kecil sang adik. Well, here we go again... sepertinya ini juga akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Kim Taehyung... Dan... Well, untuk Kim Jungkook—selamat menikmati mangsamu :)

_**FIN! **_

**Hiyaa~ Fic MACAM APA INI?! RATE APA INI HAH?! **

**Tapi... Akhirnya FF Ini selesai Jugaa-_- dan berakhir Incest~**

**Huwaa'-' thankseu untuk yang sudah mendukung berjalannya Fic inii~ '-' terimakasih para reviewer/? Wkwkwk :3 kalian membuat semangat saya berkobar kobar._.**

**Dan well... maap nee.. kalau Ini kurang memuaskan.. karena saya udah kembali masuk sekolah.. Well'-' mungkin kapan kapan kubuat sequel (rate M)'-' isinya tentang Adegan hot yang sengaja author skip itu-_-. Dan.. mianne kalau bahasanya aneh'-' saya sedang pusing karena sekolah.. hehehe'-'**

**Hidupp BTS~ Cemungudzz/? (oke ini alay) **


End file.
